


finally free

by Shinkukka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fire Emblem AU, Happy Ending, Kinshi Knight Eichi, M/M, Reincarnation, Sorcerer Wataru, double suicide, extremely angst, secretenstars2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: With hair so silver that it would’ve left the moon jealous, stood a sorcerer clad in dark. His clothes were torn and if one was to look closely, they could tell he was slightly shaking as he stood.
Opposite of him stood a pristine Kinshi knight, next to his calm steed, who looked as if he hadn’t taken a single hit during the whole fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! You mentioned you liked fantasy AUs and I spied with my little eye that you happened to have an interest in FE14 so,,, pieces kind of fell together.  
> This hasn't been proofed at all in any way so I'm so sorry if there are huge mistakes ;;  
> I also hope you'll enjoy this even if this took a whole lot of darker turn than I at first intended,,,,

_The battlefield was silent. There were bodies lying here and there, but there weren’t many of them. Only two people were still standing. With hair so silver that it would’ve left the moon jealous, stood a sorcerer clad in dark. His clothes were torn and if one was to look closely, they could tell he was slightly shaking as he stood._

_Opposite of him stood a pristine Kinshi knight, next to his calm steed, who looked as if he hadn’t taken a single hit during the whole fight. He gently petted the calm animal, as if to calm himself down. Not once did he break eye contact with the sorcerer._

_Rain was pouring down on them, as they waited for the other to finally fall._

_Hibiki Wataru, the last man standing of the “Five Great Magicians” and Eichi Tenshouin, the “Demon Emperor” who took down four of the five already._

_It was the final standoff, but it was very much alike to the first time the two had faced each other._

_\--_

Laying amidst his fallen comrades was Hibiki Wataru. The great “Demon Emperor” and his men had managed to surprise him, and he had ended up wearing himself down. In the end, he couldn’t help but collapse on the battlefield. But he knew, he knew the rumoured “Demon Emperor” wouldn’t be leaving without finding him first.

So, that left the great Hibiki Wataru to blindly search for something he could use to maybe fling at the oh so great Emperor if he had to, while he waited for his opponent to show his face. He had dropped his tome somewhere when he fell, maybe he could reach that? Slowly patting the ground, he could feel what was most likely the hilt of a sword, and maybe a broken spear as well. After a few minutes, the tip of his fingers came in touch with soft leather.

_Bingo._

The feeling of success was cut short, when he could hear wings gently flap somewhere near him.

Slowly withdrawing his hand, Wataru could hear the footsteps of a man come closer, and closer, and-

“Well well, if it isn’t the high and almighty Wataru Hibiki, lying on the ground,” he could hear the smug voice of a man.

Opening his eyes Wataru could see a blond man above him, piercing blue eyes staring at him, almost glowing despite the sun being left behind the man.

“And who might I have the honour to be talking with, hm?” Wataru challenged him.

In his mind, Wataru quickly ran through his options. If he could muster up the strength, he could easily throw the man off balance, since the man had his feet around Wataru’s hips. If he could distract the blond for a while and roll, he could grab his tome and blast him away if the need be. Or he could grab for one of the weapons around and fling them at him – even though he knew very well how to handle a sword. Though there was always the choice of pinning the man down as well…

The sound of the blond clicking his tongue at him brought Wataru out of his thoughts.

“And here I thought I wouldn’t have to introduce myself… Though how silly of me, of course the great Wataru Hibiki doesn’t know who I am, why would you? After all, compared to you, I’m just some second-rate copycat,” Wataru listened to the blond rambling.

“I must apologize, I don’t really waste my time remembering the names of unimportant or uninteresting people,” he said to the blond.

No, to the so called “Demon Emperor”. To Tenshouin Eichi.

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth. Wataru didn’t spend time learning the names of people who didn’t interest him. But Eichi certainly wasn’t a person who didn’t interest him. Quite the opposite, the man piqued Wataru’s interest very much. It just wasn’t something he was going to admit to anyone.

“Ah, of course you don’t. Well, let me introduce myself then,” Eichi said, making Wataru once again lose his train of thought. “I am your majesty, the Emperor, but you may also call me Eichi Tenshouin. Though I feel like you’ve already at least heard of me before.”

Wataru smirked. He was going to play the role he had chosen until the very end.

“Hm, I might have heard of you before, or I might have not heard of you before, who knows. I tend to forget things I’m not too concerned about.”

He’d never forget the rumours he’d heard of the “Demon Emperor”, how he had the tendency to turn any battle to his favour, how the word said he could manipulate his surroundings to do his bidding for him. There was no way Wataru wouldn’t be interested to see what kind of a person the “Demon Emperor” was underneath it all. Wataru wanted to know Eichi.

“Well then,” Eichi started. “I think it’s time for us to get rid of the possible threats.”

Stepping forward, Eichi moved swiftly to kick away the tome Wataru had dropped. Or so Wataru assumed, from the sound Eichi’s foot made when it hit the object. Next went the sword and the broken spear, but Wataru couldn’t really say he was sad about losing the only things he had near him to help him knock Eichi out. Instead, he felt more alive than he had felt in a while.

“Now,” Eichi’s voice was surprisingly low, as he got down on his knees to bound Wataru to the ground. “I don’t care how many choices you think you have, I’m only giving you one. And that is to come with me obediently.”

\--

_Not far from the two men standing, was a third person alive on this battlefield. Too tired to stand up, Aoba Tsumugi followed the quiet staring contest between Eichi and Wataru take place. Everything had played out exactly like Eichi wanted it to play, once again._

_Being so close to Eichi as Tsumugi was, he had seen Eichi plan and execute many things during this war. He had seen how Eichi easily brought the young but talented Sakasaki Natsume to his knees. He had witnessed Eichi effortlessly manipulate the field in his favour against Itsuki Shu, completely destroying him. He had heard how Eichi had pushed Hasumi Keito to go after Shinkai Kanata, bringing him down in the end. He had stood behind Eichi as he forced the mighty “King of the Night”, Sakuma Rei, to flee._

_At this point, Tsumugi really knew better, than to stand in the way of Eichi’s plans._

_\--_

“Are you sure you should be coming down here so often?” Wataru asked from Eichi, when he saw the blond appear at his cell yet again.

“It’s fine, no one knows where I am and I slipped past the guards on the way here,” Eichi answered him, with a slightly proud tone.

Wataru wasn’t sure was this really something to be proud of, but decided to let it slip.

“I don’t know is that better or worse to be honest. The Emperor shouldn’t spend his time mingling with the prisoners. Who knows what rumours are already spreading around about you and how you happen to spend your time~” Wataru teased.

Honestly, he was glad Eichi had yet again slipped out to meet him. The life in a jail cell was so horribly boring at times. He had absolutely nothing to do all they, so usually he just sat in the corner, lost in his own thoughts. If he was tired of sitting around, he often tried to piss of the guards, with varying degrees of success.

“So, what made the Emperor bring his grace to such a dreary place as this one we are in?”

“Can’t I just come to visit my favourite prisoner?” Eichi tried.

Wataru wanted to say no, but it would’ve meant nothing. Eichi did what Eichi wanted. There was no stopping him if he had an idea he wanted to make true.

“Actually it’s not just that, I did have an even better reason to come to see you while no one else was around,” Eichi suddenly continued.

“Hm? Has something happened?” Wataru asked, realising how stupid his question probably sounded, but Eichi didn’t mind.

“I’ve been getting messages from my spies. Your friends are making their way here to save you.”

Wataru’s heart skipped a quick beat.

“To be absolutely honest, I don’t really want to hand you back to them. I enjoy you way too much,” Eichi pouted, leaning against the bars of Wataru’s cell.

“Who would’ve thought the mighty Emperor would come to fancy a mere prisoner like me, I must truly be a blessed man to be granted such an honour,” Wataru’s tone implied it was a joke, but they both knew that at least a part of it was a truth.

“Hm, maybe you’ve just cast a spell on me that makes me think I’m head over heels in love with you, and that’s the only reason I keep coming back to you,” Eichi said, deciding to cling to the joke.

“Maybe I have,” Wataru decided to agree, finally getting up from the floor to remove the small distance he had with Eichi.

As he got closer, Eichi’s hand snaked through the bars to find its way to Wataru’s hair. Wataru leaned into the touch as Eichi tangled his fingers into the roots of his hair. The action brought a small smile on Eichi’s face.

Honestly, Wataru had forgotten how long he had spent there, being Eichi’s prisoner. One reason was that in the dark cell he could barely keep track of the time of the day. The other reason was that he simply didn’t care anymore at this point. He enjoyed being in Eichi’s company, and it always made him feel like he got lost in the blond, or maybe he got lost in himself, Wataru couldn’t even tell anymore.

“What would you do in my position?” Eichi asked quietly, while rubbing small circles on Wataru’s scalp.

“Do you want my honest opinion, or what you want to hear?” Wataru whispered back, leaning his head on the cold metal bars.

“Do you honestly even need to ask that. You know the answer very well. All the people around me just tell me what I want to hear. You are different.”

Wataru was quiet for a moment, watching Eichi’s face calmly, before he prepared his answer.

“I think you should hand me over. If your spies are correct and all four of my dear friends are coming to pay you a visit, you won’t stand a chance. If they were alone, you could probably take them on and maybe even beat them, but together? I wouldn’t rush in to waste valuable resources on a battle you can’t win.”

Eichi’s first answer to him was a moment of silence. His second answer was a deep sigh.

“I know,” was the third and final answer.

Wataru lifted his hand to pet Eichi’s hair.

“You’ll be fine. Just hand me back to them and they most likely won’t do anything. Natsume might try, but I’m pretty sure Rei will stop him before he can do something. I’ll be fine.”

“I know, I know, I’m just, I’m going to miss you, you know.”

Wataru almost wanted to laugh. For a person with the nickname “Demon Emperor” Eichi was acting way too adorable. But he didn’t laugh, instead he moved his hand to Eichi’s cheek.

“To be completely honest with you, I’m not going to miss this jail cell. But I might end up missing your company. Just might. Since I very much like the company of my precious friends as well as you,” Wataru said with a tiny bit of sadness that was barely detectable.

Eichi just hummed.

“Besides, this might work in favour of our plan,” Wataru pointed out.

“I guess you are right. This whole situation can be turned positive,” Eichi agreed.

This time, Wataru allowed himself to laugh.

“We will end up making history, my dearest!”

\--

_They had been staring each other for a while, before Wataru fell to his knees._

_Somewhere, Tsumugi almost wanted to let out a breath of relief, but somehow he felt like this wasn’t going to be it. Somehow it felt like both sides had been playing time. Were they both going to get backups?_

_Eichi took a few steps towards Wataru, to close the distance between them a little._

_“I’m sure Keito is rushing over with his band of merry men right as I speak. We might be able to finish this silly little play at last.”_

_Wataru looked up at him, with his usual smirk._

_“Ah, and just as I was about to say I can feel Rei getting closer and closer to where we currently are.”_

_Eichi smiled. Everything was going better than he could’ve expected._

_And as if it was magic, or fate, or simply some higher power they couldn’t control, Keito and his small group arrived only mere moments later, appearing at the same time as Rei flew in._

_Wataru’s hand was already reaching for the nearby sword on the ground. The plan was working perfectly and Eichi couldn’t have been more pleased about himself. It was going to be a success. Everything he had worked for would come to an end tonight._

_The final act of their grand play, the final scene before the dark curtains would be closed on them._

_All he had to do was to turn to meet Keito, and Wataru would act when he saw fit._

_Then they would be free._

_\--_

Suddenly Eichi couldn’t move. He glanced at Wataru to see his face carry a worried expression. That must’ve meant he didn’t look that good.

A wave of nausea took over Eichi. He sought comfort from Wataru, and thanked whatever gods there were that were watching them, that Wataru knew how to improvise the best. He almost wanted to laugh. Everything had been perfect up until this point. Of course his weak body had to act up during the grand finale.

The sounds around him started to get muffled. Eichi could make out Keito yelling somewhere, and the sound of the rain was still ever so present, but the only thing that mattered to Eichi, was Wataru’s calm voice calling to him.

Eichi moved his body to take a step forward, only to fall straight into Wataru’s arms. The fall was softer than he expected, and he could faintly feel Wataru’s hand on his right cheek.

_Do it,_ he thought, and as if he was able to read his mind, Wataru nodded.

He could notice how Wataru glanced quickly behind him, but Eichi didn’t have much time to think about it or complain.

The next moment, all Eichi could feel, was his heartbeat slowing, beating to the same rhythm as Wataru’s heart. His hand felt heavy as he brought it to meet Wataru’s face. He could feel his whole body shaking, as his vision started to go black. At least the last thing he’d see in this world would be Wataru’s face.

God how much he wished he could kiss him one more time.

_In the next life, then, in the next life. I promise._

\--

_Hibiki Wataru had never prayed much in his life. It hadn’t been anything he felt the need to do before this. But at the very moment he had felt the sword pierce his chest, he prayed. Not for his own sake, but for Eichi’s sake._

_Just let them run into each other again._

_‘I’ll be waiting for you’ were the last words that ever left his lips in this life._

_Now he just had to pray they had another._

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-- 

Eichi stumbled around in the forest. He knew he shouldn’t have been running away from his responsibilities like this, but he simply had to get away. Besides, he had wanted to explore the forest anyways. Sure, he might be considered an adult already, but that wasn’t going to stop him from running around in the forest for no other reason than his own pleasure.

The forest felt so magical to him. Large trees surrounded him, blocking the sun from shining straight down to the forest. Some occasional rays of light managed to find their way through the thick layers of leaves, and made the scene look even more magical. The trees hummed around him, and it was so quiet, only the occasional sound of a bird singing in the distance could be heard.

On several occasions, Eichi could find himself holding his breath. The unfamiliar forest felt so peaceful and serene, and for some reason Eichi could feel like he was safe here. Not what one should feel like when they explored a place completely unknown to them.

Soon, Eichi could see more light in front of him. He picked up his pace to find a small clearing, only to find out that suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore.

Silver hair glistened in the faint sunlight, as a man slept under a tree in the small clearing. Eichi felt his heart start beating faster and he found himself frozen on the spot. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Finding the courage to move towards to the sleeping man, Eichi could feel how every last bit of sense in his mind got thrown out. He knew very well he shouldn’t be approaching the man, but he was acting completely on instinct now, it was like something in his brain had taken the control away from him. There’s a voice deep inside his mind, screaming at him to get closer to the man and Eichi had to do as the voice said.

The closer he got, the more he realised it wasn’t just an ordinary man. Men didn’t have weird ears on top of their head, nor a fluffy tail. This only piqued Eichi’s interest even more. He had heard tales of monsters living somewhere in the world, but he had never imagined he would be able to meet one. Sooner than he realised, Eichi was standing straight in front of the mysterious creature, and he was even more beautiful up close.

The only thing Eichi could hear, was the voice inside his head, screaming “ _Touch him, touch him!_ ” at him. And slowly, so slow it felt like a short eternity, Eichi reached his hand forward to take some strands of the silky looking locks into his hand.

Before he could react in any way, Eichi felt a hand wrapping around his wrist. Faster than Eichi could think, he found himself against the ground, something heave weighing him down. Or someone.

The silver creature was watching down on him, amethyst eyes twinkling despite the shade on his face, and Eichi felt like he was drowning in that gaze. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, rather than that, it was kind of calming and relaxing. Despite that, Eichi could feel his heart hammer in his chest.

He could feel a soft hand caress his cheek. Eichi felt like he was going to explode. This all felt so familiar it hurt, it hurt so much because Eichi couldn’t remember this despite this all feeling almost like a Deja-vu.

“You sure kept me waiting, Eichi,” were the quiet words whispered by the creature, and somehow Eichi felt like everything was going to be just fine, like he’d found something he had lost a long time ago.

But why would someone he had never even seen before know his name?

Eichi hesitated for a split second, before he brought his hand to the face hovering above him, and slid it into the silver hair, fingers drowning into the soft silken locks. He could feel how the creature eagerly leaned into his touch.

Then, Eichi surprised himself, as he opened his mouth.

“I thought you said you’d wait for me, Wataru?”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't finished birthright, conquest, or revelations, pls forgive me


End file.
